terminus_crucible_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Styire
Styire is a simulacra seeker from Terminus. He is owned by red_sword7 History Styire was born in Terminus. The immense city was his play ground. He mostly grew up in the second layer. He followed in his father’s footsteps and joined the Seeker ranks. He was severely injured on his first mission but recovered quickly. The trauma left him with little knowledge of his past, just flash backs of his accident. His father is a leader of T.S.R.D (Terminus Seeker Research and Development) part of a seeker group. Styire worked for the Research and Development Department most of his life. He has got some of the best training a man can get with an education that most would be envious of. He has built a great reputation for his technical knowledge. He did not know until later that his inventions were used to help in the Exploration of N-space. One day He hopes to make great discoveries. Now five years later he has some of his memory back, triggered by someone he cares for from his past. He remembered the person disappearing in N-space, he now travels as a seeker trying to unlock the secrets of N-space and to find out what happened to his friend. He lives for and loves outwitting opponents, persuading people to help him against their better sensibilities and so forth. However, he has a strong sense of loyalty and so mostly turns his talents on his opponents. He often has respect for the rights of others but, with a good enough justification provided, he may allow himself to be convinced that an unlawful action can be a bent. He doesn’t mind being in a hard situation. He likes to be doing something clever or spectacular using intelligence to get around a problem or opponent. He often likes to be party’s negotiator, as he loves talking with others and getting the best possible deal for himself and his friends. He will adapt himself to the personality of the person he’s talking to concealing his true thoughts and emotions behind a mask. It’s very hard to find out what the he is thinking or feeling. He loves tinkering, inventing, and repairing equipment. Spending most of his time trying to unlock the ancient secrets of the history of humanity. He does take on apprentice’s seekers to teach about the technology and how to further their civilization. He hopes one day to run his own technology department and discover the dark secrets of N-space. Abilities He is a powerful psionic. His family traits allow him to work with machinery extensively. ELECTROKINESIS: it gives the ability to resistances electricity shocks he can absorb some amounts electricity, discharge electricity by touch, manipulate electrical devises, and sense electricity. TELEMECCHANICS: this allows to communicate with Machinery through touch. Can understand, repair, operate any machinery or device. This is temporary and will lose the knowledge over time. TELEKINESIS: being able to move objects with the mind. As an intuitive engineer he knows functions and operations of any machine or technological device. His natural intelligence and skills is combined allows him to construct, design inventions, operate, modify and disassemble most technology or create countermeasures for it, as a Genius can tinker with just about anything Electrical, Mechanical, weapons devices he can maintain, reaper, and modify them. He studies cutting edge science that includes Weapons, Cybernetics, Robotics, Nanotechnology and communications. Category:Characters